


draco, go to sleep!

by zeltha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, draco is drunk, this is basically a fluffy crack drunken draco fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeltha/pseuds/zeltha
Summary: It's 3AM, Draco is a childish drunk and wakes up an exasperated Harry that just wants sleep after being interrupted in this ungodly hour by Draco's rambling about how he met a lion in the pub.





	draco, go to sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belongs to jk rowling.

“Potter.”

“Potter,” the voice repeated, although now it was tinted with slight exasperation.

“ _Potter!_ ” the voice shrieked loudly in his ear, putting the entire population of banshees to great shame and immediately woke him up from his good night sleep.

The black haired man sat up right and fumbled for his rounded spectacles in the nightstand and once his fingertips brushed the cold metal, he shoved it in his face, revealing his boyfriend adorned by the room’s darkness, the shone of the moon from the ajar curtains highlighting his sharp features. He was accoutered in his work clothes still, a white button up hugging his figure and a loose tie hanging off his neck.

“Draco,” Harry squinted, “What are you doing in— _3 am?_ ” He veered to his left to turn on the bedside lamp and there was Draco Malfoy, cheeks tinted red and nose slightly pink. And he smelt of fire whiskey.

“Draco— _are you drunk?_ ” He spluttered, gaining the man’s full attention. Draco shot him a crooked grin. “Hullo, Harry!” Draco acknowledged cheerfully and threw his whole body weight to Harry, enfolding his arms around him.

“I missed youuuuu!” The platinum haired man giggled, which was soon followed up by a small hiccup, elongating the _'u'._

He slithered his legs around Harry’s waist even tighter, and Harry, who was barely awake, only grunted because he himself couldn’t process all of this. It was 3AM, for Merlin’s sake.

“Did you just came home? You didn’t apparate home did you?” He queried, apparition and drunkenness does not bode well in any kind of way possible. Harry once apparated home drunk after a satisfactory visit to The Three Broomsticks with Ron and he got a raging headache for days afterwards. As soon as he was home, he vomited everywhere in the floor. Harry cringed to himself retaining the memory.

“No, silly! I walked home with Blaise and Pansy and Vince and Greg and Theo and Millicent and Daph-“ He was soon cut off on his listing by Harry’s irate grunt.

“Draco, please just change into your pajamas and sleep.”

The pureblood pouted, “But, Harry—I haven’t told you what happened in the pub!”

Harry was trying with all his might not to get even more annoyed than he is already, he took a deep breath, “After you tell me what happened, will you sleep?”

He nodded vigorously in response and shot a lopsided grin at the half-asleep man, “So, earlier in the pub, there was a lion, Harry!”

Harry grunted, he knew when Draco is drunk he will act really childish it was unbearable, but he still let him continue his rant about this lion in the pub. “And then?”

“This lion, a G-gryffin-ffin-“ Draco furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember the house that Harry came from.

“Gryffindor, Draco.” The black haired man sighed.

“Yes! Gryffindork! How do you know? I’m the one telling the story here, silly!” Draco giggled a giggle that imitates a pixie.

“Anyways, this lion met a snake, a pretty one, a _very very very_ pretty snake, and the lion flirts with the snake! Can you believe how cheesy that is, Harry?” Draco muffled a drunken laugh.

A snake? A Slytherin then? Draco’s a Slytherin. Which Gryffindor flirted with _his_ Draco? Only he can do that!

“Is this snake a Slytherin?” He drawled cautiously.

“Yes! I am the snake, Harry! And this lion kissed me!” Draco’s expression turns to one of jovial wonder.

Harry felt himself seethe in anger and possessiveness, how dare another Gryffindor kiss him?

Harry is sitting straighter now, grabbing Draco’s face in his hands, earning an amused _‘ooh!’_ from the man and a small giggle.

“Draco, did you kiss back the lion?” He stared right into the grey eyes, it slightly droopy but alive. He could feel jealousy radiating from his own body.

“Of course, dummy! I would be a massive idiot not to kiss him back!” Draco grinned, showcasing his perfect set of pearly teeth.

Harry’s cupping hands in Draco’s face froze, slowly falling back to his sides. Draco kissed this unnamed lion back, Draco was drunk, of course. But he thought that Draco could do better than that. Like slapping the man in the face to Neptune.

“Draco, y-you kissed him back?!” Harry angrily yelled, he couldn’t believe that Draco would kiss another man when he clearly had Harry, that was sleeping peacefully in fucking 2AM when he decided to be awaken by his lover. Or soon to be ex.

Draco flinched, then shot a perplexed grin. “Harry, why would you be mad that I kissed you?”

 _What?_ But Harry was not there with him? _Merlin_ , what the hell did Draco drank?

“But I wasn’t there with you? What are you on about, Draco?” Harry reached the highest peak of exasperation now having to deal with his childish and drunken boyfriend.

“What? You were there!” Draco pouted and crossed his arms.

Harry pinched his nose bridge in irritation and took a deep breath, “What does this lion look like?”

“It’s you, Harry! Black hair, your ridiculous rounded glasses, obnoxiously bewitching green eyes, and the same git that you are.” Draco muttered, then his eyes turned to one of sadness. “Harry, how can you not remember the night we met again?”

The night they met again? They met again after the war 3 years later, in a pub. _Wait_. A pub. A fucking pub.

“Draco, did you just retold the story of how we met again?” He calmly queried, even though he was very much exasperated and exhausted dealing with his boyfriend.

“Of course I did!” Draco slurred and smiled.

 _Deep breaths, Harry. Don’t hex him, he’s drunk out of his mind_ , Harry told himself in his head.

It was hard to be angry to Draco when he’s clearly in his all-perfect drunk glory, his face is visibly brighter when he’s drunk, but his head is proven not.

“Draco, please go to sleep.” Harry stirred in their bed and sneaked under the duvet again to catch the interrupted sleep from earlier.

Draco hiccupped, “But, Harry! I haven’t told you about the hippo!”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @velvetvader ! a kudos and a comment is highly appreciated, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
